Yours
by ShaiManx
Summary: Hermione envies Luna for being happy despite the people's opinion on her by dating a former Death Eater. Not just a former Death Eater, but an 'amazing bouncing ferret' one. (Hermione-Draco-Luna love triangle, EWE, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a fan, writing a fan fiction about it._**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Luna was on her way to the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the 10th year celebration of the demise of Tom Riddle. Her boyfriend doesn't want to go yet she convinces him to attend in exchange for going with him in his two weeks' vacation in South America. Her boyfriend was a busy man but despite his hectic schedule, he makes time for her.

They've been together for five years. They are an unlikely couple because of her being a 'weird loony girl' and him being a 'big bad business man'. It all started when she approached him when he's having a coffee alone and starts talking to him. He can't believe that she's talking to him like normal friends despite his 'bad past'.

Luna touches her silver bracelet with sapphire stones and diamond. It was his 4th-year-anniversary gift to her. It has a charm that whenever she needs him, she just have to kiss it and he will know.

When she enters the Great Hall, she saw some familiar faces. She starts mingling by approaching her co-Ravenclaw housemates.

Hermione doesn't want to go but Ginny convinced her. She doesn't want to see Ron and his wife. It's too much for her yet Ginny told her that's it's time to move forward. Ron married his wife a month after their 7 years relationship ended. It was a whirlwind romance for them. Who would have thought that Ronald Billius Weasley will end up with Astoria Celeste Greengrass?

After the war, Hermione and Ron became a couple. It was perfect for her, to have Ron with him. But five years later, Hermione became the executive assistant to the Minister while Ron became busy being an Auror. They only see each other at night and at breakfast. It became a routine for one and a half year until Ron can't take it anymore. He asked her to stop working and let him work for them. He even asked her to marry her yet she refuses because she thought they are not ready yet. Ron accepts it but he was hurt. A few months later, Ron decided to end their relationship. Hermione didn't ask for a chance knowing how stubborn Ron is. She was hurt but life must go on.

Then, Ron's engagement to Astoria came two weeks after their break-up. Hermione was devastated. He even sends her an invitation which she burned immediately. She sends a Howler to Ron. It wasn't right but who can blame her? Ginny told her that after their break up, Ron went to France to think. He met Astoria there and then they fell in love. Ginny even check for a trace of love potion between Ron and Astoria but there are none. They got married in the backyard of the Burrow while Hermione is in her flat, drunk and crying herself to sleep.

Harry and Ginny found her next day sleeping on the floor of her bathroom, hugging her photo with Ron and wearing his Quidditch jumper. She's a mess. But who cares.

Hermione sighs as she thought of her past. Ginny's right. It's time to move forward. Everyone did, so she needs to it too.

She's with Ginny and Harry at that moment. The Potters having a conversation with Neville and his wife, Hannah. They are talking about Quidditch.

Suddenly, someone touches her arm. She glances behind her and saw Luna. Luna smiles and hugs her.

"It's great to see you all."

Hermione hugs her friend. "It's great to see you, too. How are you?" She let her go.

"I'm good."

"Where have you been? The last time we saw you was at Harry and Ginny's wedding. That's seven years ago..." Neville said.

Luna hooks her arm on Hermione's arm "Well... I've been busy discovering new magical creatures. You know, I still need to prove the existence of Nargles"

Ginny giggles "Of course you do. So, anything interesting happened to you?"

"Yes. I discovered the existence of Nifflers in Japan and Bowthruck in Chile. Oh... And I have a boyfriend." she stated calmly.

Everyone gasped like they saw Tom Riddle in flesh.

"Really? Well, where is he? Is he here?" Harry said.

Luna looks around "He's coming. I told him to come. I bribe him actually. He needs to come here in exchange of our vacation in South America."

Hermione smiles at her friend "That's something a Slytherin would do. I didn't know you have it in you, Luna"

Luna shrugged "Maybe my boyfriend rubbed his Slytherin to me."

Their eyes widen "He's a Slytherin?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Oh. Here he comes." Luna let go of Hermione's arm and walk towards her boyfriend. When they look who it is, they can almost hear a pin dropped on the floor.

Luna placed her arms around her boyfriend's waist. Her boyfriend leans down and kisses her forehead. Luna smiles and looks back at them who are still shocked.

"Guys, remember Draco?" Luna said.

Draco Malfoy stares at them but focuses on Hermione who looks most shock among them all. He smirks at Hermione. "Hello, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry if it takes too long for the updates. I'm busy with my muggle life. (LOL). This is a short one but later after I post this, I will post Chapter Three. Okay? Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

Everyone still can't believe that Luna Lovegood is dating Draco Malfoy. They can see how smitten Luna is towards the blonde wizard. They also notice that Draco is holding Luna as if someone will snatch her out of nowhere. They are now currently sitting on one of the tables on the side. Draco says facing Luna as she ate some pudding.

"I really think that attending with me is a bad idea." Draco said, caressing her back. Luna looked at him and took a spoonful of pudding. "Says who?"

"These people!" gesturing around him, "They are staring at you like you're a loony bint!" Draco hissed.

Luna shrugged and takes another spoonful of pudding. " _I am_ a loony bint."

Draco frown at his girlfriend "No, you're not." He sighed. "I should have just stayed at home." Draco brushes his hair back. Luna places her spoon down and faces him.

"Whatever they think about us doesn't matter, Draco. I brought you here so you can see your old housemates and celebrate with us. I brought you here so I can show them what I saw in you. You're not the same boy back them, sweetheart." Luna touches his face. "You are now Draco Malfoy, a respectable businessman and the love of my life. What matters most is your opinion of yourself being here with me. Do you oppose to that?" Luna asked, smiling at him lovingly.

Draco took her hands and kisses each back of her palm. "I'm happy to be with you here. I'm sorry if I think negatively."

Luna pinches his cheek. "You're a silly sometimes, Draco. Never think of that okay? Or else, I'll send you a murtlap."

He lets go of her hand "Don't joke about murtlap, will you? I still can't believe you let one in our place" he whined and pouts. Luna chuckled and took her spoon again. She scoops as a spoonful of pudding and offers it to him. Draco scoots his chair near her and has some pudding.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione can't believe on what they are seeing. Draco Malfoy adores Luna Lovegood like a person who is under Amortentia. He is very different to the Draco Malfoy when they were in Hogwarts.

"Tell me that this is a nightmare!" Ginny said.

"No. It's really happening. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy are dating." Harry stated.

Hermione snorted "Huh. Who would have thought that they will end up dating?"

Harry faced Hermione "Don't you think she has Stockholm syndrome? Luna was captured by the snatcher and she was imprisoned in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor"

Ginny's eyes widen and shake her husband's arm. "Oh, Merlin. She is!"

"I don't think so." Hermione said "He looks more smitten than her. Look!"

Harry and Ginny look at Draco and Luna's direction. Draco is tucking some strands of Luna's hair behind her ear. He even smiles at her.

' _Damn, he looks so handsome when he smiles'_ Hermione thought.

"Oh shit!" Harry said as he looks at the entrance of the hall. Hermione and Ginny follow his gaze and land on Ron and Astoria entering the hall, holding each other's hand. Hermione hissed and Ginny rubbed her arm.

"They are coming this way." Harry said. Hermione immediately walks away. She didn't know where to go so she went to Luna and Draco's table and sat on the other side of Luna. The couple looks at her.

"We're glad you join us, Hermione" said Luna. Hermione smiled awkwardly. Draco looks back at Harry and Ginny and saw them talking to Astoria and Ron. Draco smirks.

"I see that you're avoiding the weasel bee" Draco indicated. Hermione sighs "I don't want to deal with them." Luna touches her hand "It's okay Mione, you can stay with us as long as you want."

"Yes. And by doing that, you should also bear with our other company." Draco said.

"Other company? Who?" said Hermione.

Just then, someone sat beside Hermione. She stares at that person and saw Blaise Zabini. Behind him are Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. She stiffens.

"I apologize if my good looks shock you. " Blaise said casually and winks at her.

"Uhh… Hi Zabini, Nott, Parkinson" she murmured.

Pansy laughs "Oh Salazar, I think we scare the Gryffindor Princess!"

"Hello Granger, you look great" said Theo. Hermione blushes all of a sudden. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise laugh, Luna just smiles and Theo look amused.

"Isn't she adorable?" Blaise said as he keeps on staring at her.

"Blaise, be a gentleman and stop staring at Mione" Luna said. Blaise raised his hand like he is surrendering. "Fine, fine. Sorry about that, _Mione._ " he said. Pansy and Theo sat with them. Food magically appeared on their table. Pansy stared at Hermione's dress.

"Is that Versace?" she asked. Hermione looks down to her dress then back at Pansy "Yes."

"Uggh! Love their dresses. The spring collection, right?"

Hermione just nods her head.

"So, Hermione, wait… Can I call you that?" Theo said. Hermione shrugged "Sure."

"Great! So, _Hermione_ , what do you do nowadays?"

"I'm working at the Ministry as Executive Secretary of the Minister" she answered. The Slytherin gang all look impressed.

"Future Minister?" asked Pansy. Hermione looks at her and sat properly. "Maybe"

Blaise placed his arm on the top rail of Hermione's seat "Then you need a man who looks good to stand beside you as a minister" He winks again at Hermione. Hermione giggles. They continue to talk about their lives.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Ron is shooting glares at Hermione and Luna. He can't believe Hermione and Luna are hanging out with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.

"Ron… Honey, your sister is saying something." Astoria told her husband. Ron looked at his wife then his sister. Harry and Ginny looked fine.

"Hermione and Luna are hanging out with the snakes" Ron pointed out. Astoria coughed and look sternly at her husband. Ron just ignored her.

"Oh, that? You should get used to that because Luna is _dating_ Draco Malfoy." said Ginny.

Ron gaped. "What?!"

"They've been dating for five years, mate." Harry shared. Ron looked back to the group. Draco's arm was on Luna's shoulder and she is leaning closer to the blonde man. "Didn't you check if she's under Amortentia?"

"Malfoy is more smitten than her. You think Luna used love potion of him?" Ginny asked. Ron hissed and looked back to the group. This time, Hermione is laughing towards Blaise as Pansy smacks his head.

"And Mione? Is she dating Zabini?" Ron asked. Astoria holds on her husband hand to calm him.

Ginny hold on Harry's hand tightly. "No. Luna invited her to join them a while ago. Right, Harry?" Her husband just nods his head.

"I can't believe they betray us like this!" Ron jeered.

" _Hi pot, meet kettle_." Ginny said sarcastically. "You betrayed Hermione first." She looked at her sister-in-law "No offense meant, Tori" she said. Astoria just smiled sadly at her.

"She doesn't want marriage. She just wants to work. She even didn't ask me not to leave her!"

"She wasn't ready, Ron. She's a strong independent woman who believes in equality. She wants to have a stable career before she marries you. But you want her to be a housewife. And you didn't support her. You can't put all the blame on her." Harry defended his best friend.

"So, this is my fault now?" Ron hissed at Harry.

"You both have something to blame on. But she already moves forward to it. You did, too. Aren't you married now?" Harry gestured toward Astoria. "Look, if she wants to be friends with them, to Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, or even Voldemort himself, she can. Because she's Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. She isn't stupid to know who's good for her or not."

Ron was about to speak but Astoria squeezes his arm. He also sees that his sister is glaring furiously at him. Ron stood up and helped Astoria up. "Come on, Tori. I will introduce you to some of _my friends_." Ron said as he leads his wife to the group of Gryffindor on the other side of the hall. Harry and Ginny huffed simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_ : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (But Draco Malfoy is my imaginary boyfriend, HAHAHA)**

 **A/N:** _See? I kept my promise. This is a short one though. I will update soon (within this week or next week). Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter Three

The celebration was festive as ever. Hermione enjoyed her new found friend. She likes the way Blaise jokes and flirts playfully with her. She even agreed to accompany Pansy on shopping in muggle London for the dinner gala she's going to attend. She and Theo shared an interest in classical music and she likes her friendly banter with Draco on who's smartest between them.

Harry and Ginny joined them. It was a bit awkward at first but when Blaise joked about Ginny looking too hot for Harry, she told him that she bets he fancy her back in school. The Italian man blushed all of a sudden and he became the center of the teasing banter. Harry was cool about it. He even said that his wife was a great woman and who wouldn't want her. Draco raised his hand and said he wouldn't because Ginny has mean hexes. They all laugh and went back to Blaise one-sided crush to Mrs. Potter.

"We should get together sometimes. We can have a nice course of a meal in our Manor in Wales. We have a lovely garden and a beautiful lake." Theo said.

"Don't forget your very own quidditch pitch" Blaise added.

Ginny smiled playfully at Blaise. "Maybe you can play with me there, Zabini. You can chase me there. Well, in the quidditch match, I mean." Blaise ignored her and they all laughed.

Hermione looked at Theo. "That will be lovely, Theo. Thank you." she said. Harry held his hand out to Theo and they shake hands. "Just send us an owl if when and how to get there." Harry said and Theo nods his head.

Pansy hold on Hermione's arm, "Don't forget our shopping date on weekend, okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You told her that for the nth time, Parkinson. Give her a break!". Pansy stuck her tongue out to Draco and laughed along with Hermione. Pansy air-kissed Hermione, Draco, and Luna. She went out with Blaise and Theo. Harry and Ginny went home, too.

"I hope you visit us, Hermione." said Luna. Hermione immediately thought of Malfoy Manor. Draco noticed her reaction so he clears it. "We live in a small home in Bristol. I can connect you to our floo if you want to visit." Draco suggested. Hermione was amazed how Draco changed from the bratty kid in school to a gentleman who madly in love with her friend. She likes this version of him.

"Thanks. That will be great." Hermione replied and smiles at the blonde couple.

"Draco." A female voice said.

Draco, Luna, and Hermione at the direction where the voice came from; it was from Astoria who is standing few feet from them with her husband, Ron. Draco hissed, Luna smiles at them while Hermione looks shocked. The Weasley couple approaches them.

"It's been a while, Draco." Astoria said as she air-kissed him. Astoria looked at Luna. "I'm Astoria. You must be Draco's girlfriend." Luna smiles at Astoria, "I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you."

Hermione wants to go at that moment but she feels like she stuck at that moment. Suddenly, Ron speaks up.

"Hi, Mione."

Hermione felt she's been electrocuted at that moment. She counts from one to ten in her mind before she faced him and smiles at him. "Hello, Ronald."

Ron smiled back at her. "How are you?" he asked. She shrugged. "I'm great. You?"

"Good. By the way, this is my wife, Astoria. She's Daphne Greengrass' sister. Two years junior to our batch. She's a Herbology professor in Beuaxbaton. Tori, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend."

Draco snickered and Luna shakes her head at him. Astoria held her hand out to Hermione. Hermione holds it and shakes her hand.

"It's great to meet you, Hermione." Astoria said with a pretty smile. Hermione smiles back at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione purred. Draco smirks at Hermione.

"Please call me, Tori. Any friends of Ron's are my friend, too." The New Mrs. Weasley said.

"Lovely!" Hermione lets go of her hand. She looked back at Luna and Draco. "If it is okay, can I come to your place after I go with Pansy this weekend? I would like to see Luna's notes on her adventure around the globe. And I want to see the library you're talking about, Malfoy."

Luna looks up to Draco. "Uhmm… Sure, Granger. I will connect you to our floo. We will send you an owl for the address." he said. Hermione looked back again to the Weasley couple. "It's great to meet you, Tori. Ronald, I hope to see you on Molly's birthday. I'll go ahead." Hermione air-kissed Luna and say goodbye to Draco, she walked out of the Great Hall heading to the main gate of Hogwarts then she apparates away.

When Hermione arrives home, she let out a huge huff. Facing Ron again after their break up wasn't easy, especially having his wife with him. But she needs to face him soon rather than later. It will help her heal and move forward.

She changed her clothes to sleeping wear when she saw the quidditch shirt of Ron. She took it and look at it. Three years ago, she was wearing this shirt while being drunk on Ron and Astoria's wedding day. Now, she's over it. She will start a new life, with new friends and a possible new love life. She took the shirt and threw it on the fireplace. She is over with Ron. She will be happy from now on.

She went to bed that night and dream about a certain man. She can't see his face but the only thing she knows that she's with him while she's wearing a wedding dress, he has pale hands that hold her hands, he has a platinum cufflink with a jade stone and he keeps on saying ' _I'm yours, Hermione. Yours_ '.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER_ : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (I'm having tea with Hermione in my dreams. LOL)**

 **A/N:** Another update. A little chitchat between Pansy and Hermione and the short summary of the love story of Draco and Luna.

* * *

Chapter Four

Who would have thought that Hermione is enjoying the company of Pansy Parkinson? Their life back at Hogwarts is forgotten. They seem like a best of friends while shopping at the Oxford Street. She's also surprised that Pansy has muggle money and a credit card. She also blends well in muggle community, although, she's not a fan of the public transportation. She likes to apparate or use Blaise's car and chauffeur.

They are currently having a coffee and snacks in a coffee shop when Hermione wonders if Pansy knows about Draco and Luna's relationship.

"Pansy, do you know about Draco and Luna's relationship?"

Pansy took a sip of her drink then places it back on the table. "Yes, I do. Draco's one of my best friends after all." Pansy tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm really happy for him and Luna. After the war, he was a big mess. After his father went to Azkaban and his mother is one house arrest, he decided to leave London to recover. He went all over the world to find peace for himself. When he was in Berlin, someone joined him at his table. It was Luna. She just sat there and has her coffee and pudding. She asked him how was he like they are good friends back in Hogwarts." Pansy rolled her eyes but she looks amused.

"Luna is really like that towards anyone." Hermione said.

"Tell me about it! When Draco asked her what she is doing, she just simply said 'I'm having a coffee with my school mate'. Like it was okay. Draco was uncomfortable. Luna was a prisoner on Malfoy Manor's dungeon for days during the war. Draco wants her to leave but Luna said she's been traveling a lot lately and she just want to talk to someone familiar to her. Then she starts asking him question like how is he? What is he doing in Berlin? That stuff that friends ask each other. Draco gives in eventually because he doesn't want to be rude and he feels like he owes her that. When she decided to leave because she needs to go somewhere, Draco asked her to meet him again for a dinner when she's free. He wants to do something special for her because of the guilt he feels. But she refused."

"She refused?" Hermione was shocked.

Pansy nods her head. "Yes. Draco felt bad because he thought he messed up again. But then Luna invites him to go with her in her exploration. She said it doesn't matter how long he wants to join her but she asked him to join her for at least a week. He agreed."

"Wow… I never imagine Malfoy doing that" Hermione muttered. Pansy giggled. "Yes, me too. Like duh! He can't even tolerate me when I ask him to accompany me in a ball, what more an exploration of unknown creatures all over the world."

Hermione giggles too. "Oh. Then how they start dating?"

Pansy smirks "Well, Drakie-poo went with Luna for three months. They become a good friend during it and somewhere in the second month, my boy starts to fancy her. He was about to make something special for her when his mother got sick, something about her heart. Draco doesn't want to leave her but his mother needs him so he went back home without saying goodbye to her. A week after he left her, when he's having a tea with Narcissa, a Patronus in a form of a bunny came, telling him that she's at the gate waiting for him. He rushed immediately to the gate to meet her. He can't help it but to hug her and kiss her fiercely. Luckily, she hugged and kissed him back." Pansy sighed happily.

"That's it?" Hermione asked while looking confused.

Pansy laughed. "No. The next thing happened is…"

 _ **Five years, four months, one week and three days ago…**_

 _Draco was still kissing Luna. He was really glad to see her after he left her a week ago. It was unbearable for him to leave her but his mother needs him. He's ready to confess his feelings for her, to tell her that he loves her and ask her if she wants to be with him. He wants to be with her. She gives meaning to his life after the tragic war. And he wants to take care of her, to protect her from harm, to love her faithfully, and be with her as long as she wants him, too._

 _Suddenly, Draco realized what he is doing. He stopped kissing Luna, let go of her and took a few steps back. He was blushing and feels embarrassed on what he did but feels good about it at the same time._

" _I'm sorry about that. I… I don't know what's got into me." Draco apologizes. He can't even look at her. He feels ashamed. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his jaw and moves his face to look at her. And there she was, also blushing but smiling up at him._

" _You left me." Luna said calmly. Draco winced. Now he really felt bad about leaving her without saying goodbye. He wants to look away but she placed her other hand on his free jaw and cupped his face. "If you love someone, you can leave them without saying the reason why and goodbye."_

 _Draco's eyes widen like a deer that is about to hit by a truck. Did she just say the word love?_

" _How…?"_

 _Luna smiles up to him "A few days before you left, you are talking in your sleep. You keep on saying my name and the words 'I love you'. Do you still feel the same?" she asked._

 _Draco was speechless. He doesn't know how to response. He's confused and happy and nervous and scared. Lots of emotion is circling around his head. He looked back at her, who is waiting patiently for his answer. Does he deserve this woman?_

" _I do." he whispered. He felt his heart was freed by the tons of agony that he felt after leaving her. He wants to touch her again so he slipped his hand around her waist and wrapped it around it. He holds her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. He heard her sighs._

" _I know you do." She said as she wrapped her hands around his waist. "I love you, too."_

 _Draco huffed upon hearing those words from her. She loves him, too. She looks up at him and smiled. After a long time, Draco Lucius Malfoy smiled genuinely again. He gave her a kiss again and looked at her dearly._

" _I hope I didn't interrupt you. I just want to see you while I'm on my vacation." Luna said._

" _No. I'm just having a tea with my Mother and we're talking about our business." Draco looked at her nervously. "Would you like to come in and meet her?"_

" _Yes. And I would love to see your home, too. I haven't had a chance since the last time I'm here"_

 _Draco holds her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry about that, darling. I really do. But, come on. I would really like my mother to meet my girlfriend" Draco smirks._

" _Ohh. I hope I'm properly dressed to meet her." Luna said and she looked at her dark blue short sleeve dress, the skirt is just above her knees, black doll shoes, and a brown leather sling bag. Draco tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're perfect. Come on." Draco guides Luna inside the Malfoy Manor._

"That's it." Pansy said as she takes a bite of her muffin. Hermione cannot believe what Pansy had told her. Are they really talking about Draco Malfoy?

"How did you know that story?" the brunette asked.

"Legilimency. I used it on Draco when he told me that she's dating 'Loony Lovegood'. He was so pissed at me when I call her that when I told him that I saw Luna in Spain four years ago. He then told me that they are dating but I didn't believe it. So he let me see it. And also, Luna told me their story." Pansy explained.

"I am surprised too when I saw them together on the anniversary. I mean… It's Malfoy and Lovegood, right?" Hermione whispered.

"Ohh yes. Blaise and Theo were cool about it. Draco told them a month after they start dating. Narcissa took it very well. Lucius was mad. He expects Drakie-poo to marry Daphne or Astoria. Well… Daphne took it badly. She was really expecting Draco to marry her. Good thing she married Flint now. That woman is worse than me." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I'm really happy for Luna. I can see that Malfoy really adores her."

Pansy smiles. "He does. I won't be surprised if he proposed to her soon. But we don't know. That two are so secretive." Pansy looked at Hermione. "What about you, Mione? Are you dating someone now?"

Hermione shakes her head.

"You should. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman. I love Tori but Weasley is a dumb to let go of you. I would recommend my boys to you but Drakie-poo is taken by our dear loony friend, Blaisey is a manwhore, and Theo is workaholic and married to his work. If I meet someone perfect for you, would you meet him? I have a lot of connection, you know" She winks at Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Pans. I will remember that."

Pansy clapped her hands. "Great! Now, we need to go. I need shoes for this fabulous dress! Chop, chop Granger!" Pansy stood up and grabs her bag. Hermione stood up too and follow her new found friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (If I own it, I wouldn't be in my room, writing this fanfiction. I will be in London, roaming around like I'm the queen of England. LOL)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

After saying goodbye to Pansy at Diagon Alley, Hermione went to the Ministry to use the local fireplace to floo directly to Luna and Draco's place. Upon her arrival, Hermione brushes away the floo soot on her dress. When she looked up, she was overwhelmed. Draco and Luna's place is elegant and very peaceful at the same time. It was bright in a serene way and it has a relaxing vibe. There are both magical and muggle stuff inside. Like pictures of them, some bizarre souvenirs, and arts that very interesting to look at. Luna came in wearing a white bunny jumpsuit with a matching bunny feet slippers. 'Odd' Hermione thought.

"Hello, Hermione. Welcome to our home." Luna said.

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you. You have a lovely home, Luna" She releases her and looks around again.

Luna smiles timidly. "It's huge for my liking but Draco loves it." Luna holds on Hermione's hand. "Come on, we're having tea and pudding in the dining room" The blonde lady leads her friend to the dining room.

When they enter the dining room, she immediately noticed Draco sitting on one of the chairs, magically stirring his tea while reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at them and smiles. Hermione is still not used to him smiling genuinely.

"I expect you will be here late." He folded the Daily Prophet and set it aside. "Knowing Pansy, it will take her hours to finish her shopping." He stood up, went to the chair on his left and pulls it out. "Have a sit, Granger." Hermione approaches it, thanked him, and sat down. Draco walked over to the seat across Hermione's and pulls the chair. Luna walks over there, tiptoe to kissed Draco's jaw, sat down and conjured two sets of teacups, spoons, and plates.

"How's your shopping trip with Pansy?" Luna asked.

"Ohh. It's good. She really knows how to dress up. And I learn some shopping trick, too." Hermione stated and take the cup of tea that Luna levitates to her. She took a sip and placed the cup in front of her. Draco, on another hand, places a small plate of pudding in front of her. He smiled and gestures her to eat. Hermione likes their home. The couple looks relaxed and homey.

"This is really a lovely home. How long have you two living here?" she asked.

Draco was the one who answered. "I acquire this after the war. I bought it from Anthony Goldstein. Luna starts living here two years ago. I had a hard time convincing her to live with me."

Luna huffed. "I told you. There is a flesh-eating slug in the garden. I need to find the solution before I live here. Thankfully, Hagrid gave me a repellant for it."

Draco looks at Hermione and just shrugged.

"I'm curious if you don't mind, how does your Mother take your relationship with Luna?" The brunette asked.

Draco expression becomes serious but in a good way, "She's okay with it. She didn't expect it but she's glad that Luna is pureblood and she makes me happy. Mother invites her for a tea from time to time. We also invite her to visit us."

Hermione looked at her friend. "How about your dad, Luna?"

Draco flinched. Luna took a spoonful of her pudding before she answers. "Dad doesn't like him because I was held in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. But Draco always paid him a visit, brings him a gift and try to have a conversation with him. Draco tends to be talkative around him because Dad doesn't talk to him. Before Draco leaves, he apologizes to Dad for the crime he didn't do." Luna looked at her boyfriend. "You're just a boy then, Draco. It's not like you can do anything about it."

Draco took Luna's hand and kisses the back of her palm. Hermione feels like she's invading their life too much. Draco is madly in love with Luna, and so as she.

"So, are you excited to see our library?" Luna said. Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled. From a heavy conversation to light one, Luna really knows how to shift the conversation. Hermione's face lights up upon hearing about the library.

"Yes. Pansy mentioned about this Arithmancy book collection that you acquire recently."

"You have no shame, Granger! Did you just come here for our library and not to visit your friend? Shame on you." Draco said in a sarcastic way. Luna giggled while Hermione looked petrified. Draco laughed. "I'm kidding, Granger. Jeez. You can come here and invade our library. It's nice to have a guest here from to time."

Hermione sighed and smiles. Draco looked at his girlfriend who is enjoying her pudding. Luna is happy that her boyfriend and one of her dear friend is in good term. She knows that being both strong-minded, Draco and Hermione will be good friends.

After their snack, Draco and Luna escort Hermione to their library. Hermione was astonished when she saw it. It was huge. Draco explains that they used extension charm to acquire more rooms. Draco shows her his arithmancy collection. They start discussing some theories as Luna lounge on the couch, reading some muggle fairy tales.

Hermione starts reading the first volume of the rare arithmancy book. She was too focused on it that she didn't notice that Luna fell asleep and Draco have to pick her up and carry her to their room. After few hours, Hermione noticed that it's already dusk. Draco enters the library as she returns the book to the shelf.

"So, what chapter did you stop?" Draco asked.

"I already finished it." Hermione stated. Draco looks amuse. "Impressive. Still the bookworm, eh?"

Hermione walks towards him and stood an arm away from here. "Thank you for letting me read your book. It's very educational."

"You're welcome. And you are welcome to conquer our library."

Hermione looks around. "Where's Luna?" she asked.

"She's preparing dinner. She asked me to get you so you can join us."

Hermione feels uncomfortable. "Oh. You don't have to bother. I can just go home."

Draco waved her off. "Luna is already done. You should try her lasagna. It's delicious."

Draco motioned her out of the library. As they walk towards the dining area, Hermione stops walking. Draco stops too.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I just want to tell you that I'm glad that you're Luna's boyfriend. You're not the obnoxious boy I know from Hogwarts. You're a good man, Draco. You and Luna deserve to be together." Hermione stated with sincerity.

Draco feels vulnerable at that moment. This is his girlfriend's good friend. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, the golden girl, a heroine, and she approves of his and her friend's relationship. It's a big deal for him. Being accepted and knowing that he deserves Luna.

"Thanks, Granger. It means a lot to me, having Luna's friends' approval."

"You should call me Hermione, now that you are dating my friend and all." She gives him a knowing look.

"Hermy… own?" Draco teases Hermione smacks his arm playfully. "You're ridiculous!"

"What? Do you know how irritating it was when Krum is telling us how beautiful his 'Hermy-own' is? Pansy had to put a silencing charm on herself so she couldn't hear him."

"Hermione giggles and walk towards the dining area as Draco follows her.

Draco was right. Luna's lasagna is scrumptious. They talked a lot of stuff. Like Draco's fascination with muggle cars, Luna's cooking hobby and Hermione's learning to bake. Luna also changed. From a shy girl, she is now with grace and broad knowledge. She also makes jokes and very affectionate towards Draco.

Hermione has to go home so Luna and Draco accompany her to the fireplace.

"Thank you for letting me into your home." Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Please do visit us again." Luna requested.

Draco speaks "There are still eleven volumes you need to finish so I bet you will be back soon." He smirks. Hermione giggles and nods at him.

"Good night!" She waved goodbye and took a handful of floo powder. Luna and Draco wave back at her as she throws the floo and states her destination.

She arrived at her empty flat. She waved her wand to turn on the light. She went to the kitchen and grabs some wine and pours it into a glass. She took a sip and recalls what happened that day. She found a new friend in Pansy, so as Draco. She witnessed how Draco and Luna adore each other. She wants something like that; an unconditional love.

She placed the glass on the sink and went to her living room. She turns on the TV and watched a romantic movie. She fell asleep while watching, dreaming of a faceless man who's embracing her and kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Sorry for the super duper late update. I got busy with work and my personal life. Anyway, thanks for reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Yes, I do need a beta-reader, to proofread and fix my grammar (just using Grammarly for it). PM me if anyone is interested. Oh, by the way, I'm giving you an option. What would you like to read next chapter? Draco and Luna moment, or confrontation between Ron and Hermione? Either way, it will happen. which one will be first? Maybe on New Year's Day. Who knows?_


End file.
